The present application is directed to an osteotome cutting guide that attaches to a femoral component that is implanted in a patient.
Hip replacement procedures involve the replacement of the hip joint formed by the head of the femur and the acetabulum of the pelvis. Hip replacement procedures include the preparation of the femur for receipt of a femoral component and preparation of the acetabulum to receive an acetabulum component. The two components engage together to replace the hip joint.
FIG. 1 illustrates a hip replacement implant 110 positioned within a patient. The implant 110 includes the femoral component 111 that is attached to the femur 100, and an acetabular component 113 that is attached to the acetabulum 101. The femoral component 111 includes a head 112 that seats within a receptacle of the acetabular component 113. This replacement joint replicates the hip joint and provides for pivoting movement of the femur 100 relative to the pelvis.
FIG. 2 illustrates one embodiment of a femoral component 111 mounted in a femur 100. The femoral component 111 includes an elongated shape that includes a stem 115, a neck 116, and a mount 117. The mount 117 is shaped to be inserted into a receptacle in the head 112. The head 112 includes a spherical exterior shape that engages with the acetabular component 113 in the pelvis 120.
A receptacle 118 is positioned at the neck 116 to receive an insertion rod (not illustrated) during insertion of the femoral component 111 into the femur 100. The receptacle 118 may be formed as a cavity that extends into the interior of the neck 116 and/or stem 115. The receptacle 118 may include threads or other engagement mechanisms that are configured to receive the insertion rod. During the implantation process, the insertion rod is mounted to the receptacle 118 to facilitate insertion and placement of the femoral component 111 within the femur 100. Once the femoral component 111 is implanted, the insertion rod is disengaged from the receptacle 118 and removed from the patient.
FIG. 2 illustrates a femoral component 111 implanted within the femur 100 and an acetabular component 113 mounted to the pelvis 120. For the femoral component 111, the neck 116, mount 117, and head 112 extend outward beyond the proximal end of the femur 100. At least a portion of the receptacle 118 is also exposed beyond the femur 110.
In some instances, it is necessary to remove the femoral component 111 from the femur 100 at a subsequent point in time after the implantation procedure. An infection is one instance in which removal is necessary. Various methods are used to remove the femoral component 111 from the femur 100. One method includes splitting the femur 100 to remove the femoral component 111. This method is usually performed when other options are not available. A more desirable method includes the use of flexible osteotomes that are inserted along the femoral component 111. The osteotomes cut the bone surrounding the femoral component 111 to allow for removal from the femur 100.
A problem with this procedure is inserting the osteotomes between the femoral component 111 and the femur 100 without damaging or splitting the femur 100. The osteotomes should be inserted against or in close proximity to the femoral component 111 to eliminate or reduce unnecessary cutting of the bone. However, this is often difficult for the surgeon. A relatively rigid osteotome is difficult to maintain against the femoral component 111. A relatively thin osteotome is easier to maintain against the femoral component 111. However, thinner osteotomes may bend and move away from the femoral component during cutting.